


Accepting This

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, NRJ Awards, Rutting, one direction - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard as Harry broke into chuckles once more and finally Zayn swallowed and asked, “Did uh we get married or something?” In where after the NRJ after party, Zayn and Louis sneak off and get married after drinking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting This

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters besides for the OFC. It took my over 2 weeks to write this so excuse any mistakes as I got a little lazy to proof read it! This is always my first work posted on here so forgive me! Word Count: 11,531

Zayn awoke with a pounding headache and rolled over in the seemly too small hotel room bed. Throwing his arm he felt it hit a warm body and his eyes popped open. Letting his eyes adjust he sighed in relief when he realized it was only Louis. Snuggling deep under the covers he allowed his eyes to droop shut as the pounding in his head continued, he hoped when he awoke once more that he wouldn’t be as hung over. Feeling sleep wash over him, Zayn was relieved when the pounding lightened as he dropped off to sleep.

Zayn found himself being shaken awake a little while later as someone bounced on his bed. Assuming it was Louis he winced as his headache hit him and he groaned, “Lou stop with the bouncing. My head is killing me.” He was a little shocked when a few seconds later Louis moaned, “It isn’t me Zayn…” Allowing his eyes to pop open he peeked out from under the duvet he had managed to bury himself under and shot a too chipper Niall a cold hard look. Niall catching the look merely smiled and asked, “How are you boys feeling there?” Running his hand down his face he murmured, “Horrible. What even happened last night?” Hearing laughter he looked over to see Harry strolling into the room.

He felt Louis shift beside him and watched as the pillow that had been covering Louis’s head flew across the room hitting Harry. Smirking, Zayn finally spoke, “So does anyone care to explain?” He watched as Liam walked in next shaking his head and remarked, “Both of you boys take a gander at your hands then figure it out for yourselves.” Glancing over at Louis he saw the older boy had finally accepted that he was being awoken and had sat up. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Zayn glanced down at his hands and his eyes widened as he saw the sleek silver band on his ring finger. Glancing over he saw Louis held the same and the older boy looked at him and their eyes locked.

He heard as Harry broke into chuckles once more and finally Zayn swallowed and asked, “Did uh we get married or something?” Glancing between Niall, Harry and Liam’s faces he finally heard Liam quip, “You did mates. By what I gathered from Niall you two were completely pissed out of your minds at the after party for the NRJ awards and decided to get hitched. Especially since France just legalized gay marriage, you boys thought it would be hilarious. How you managed to slip Paul and security I don’t know but congratulations.” As Liam stopped, some hazy remembrance of the night hit Zayn. He recalled Liam leaving the after party way too early which had left Zayn to turn to Louis for some fun and after that it was all a blur.

After a few seconds he heard as Louis finally asked, “So uh does management know and how did we end back up here?” As Louis finished this time it was Harry who spoke, “Niall went along with you two and once Paul realized all three of you slipped away he called Niall who revealed your location. So basically Paul dragged you two back in here and Jake guided Niall back to his room. As for management yeah they know. Some paparazzi outside the hotel managed to catch some photos of you guys sloppily hanging all over each other and then once they saw the rings well it made the front page. “

As Harry finished, Zayn winced as both his and Louis’s phones went off. Both scrambling for them, Zany hit answer and cringed at the voice over the phone. Looking at Louis he could tell the boy was getting the same treatment and as they both hung up Niall asked, “So what was that about?” Running his fingers through his head, his hung over forgotten Zayn sighed, “Management wants Lou and I in their office as soon as we return to London this afternoon.” Zayn watched as the others cringed and finally Liam spoke, “Well you best get up and get ready then because we are leaving in an hour.” With that Liam strolled out with Niall and Harry following yet Harry couldn’t resist yelling back, “You two should really shower together to save some time.”

As his door slammed shut, Zayn finally turned to face Louis and asked, “So we best get ready to face the it all then…” He could see Louis was slightly pale but still forced on a smile chirping, “It will be all good Z. Even if management can’t fix this I got one of the hottest husbands around.” He saw Louis wink as he finished attempting to crack his joke and with that the two slid from the bed. Hesitating he threw Louis a small smile as he slipped from Zayn’s room heading back to his room. Heading into the bathroom all Zayn could was think about how he managed to even get himself in this situation and all he concluded was that he was never drinking again.

 

The two sat in side by side in the most uncomfortable chairs Zayn had ever sat in. Before them stood Kylie the person in charge of there damage control. They had already been chewed out and now sat here listening as Kylie ran over the plan for Louis and him to do. Finally as they walked out, slipping out the back door into the car waiting Zayn allowed himself to relax. Biting his lip as Louis slid in beside him he finally spoke, “I really cannot believe we have to remain married and live together until they somehow figure out how to fix this without breaking the band apart and allowing the media to know it was a drunken joke.” He saw Louis frown slightly before adding, “It won’t be too bad at least. I mean we practically live together on tour anyhow and we did live together in the X-Factor house.”

Nodding his head, Zayn was glad that they where at least best mates or he wasn’t sure how he would be handling this situation. The car ride didn’t take long and soon they were arriving in front of Zayn’s flat. Kylie had duped it their home as it was more private and secure then Louis’s flat. Kylie then had informed Louis that movers had already raided his home and were taking what they could to Zayn’s. Zayn had seen Louis gone rigid at that and Zayn had reached over squeezing Louis’s shoulder. The small movement had caused Kylie to praise them and tell them to act like that in the public. This had caused some confusion because as a group the boys had never hidden their affection for one another and now they were being forced to act like it.  
Walking into his flat, Zayn winced as boxes cluttered his living room and Louis merely frowned. Running his fingers through his hair he murmured, “I suppose we should unpack your belongings then.” He saw Louis nod and the two dropped down amongst the boxes. It didn’t take long for the two to begin laughing and acting like their old selves, Louis demanding where he could put his pictures then shoving them on the shelf with Zayn’s anyhow. Zayn would roll his eyes and as they finished the last box, Zayn’s eyes caught the ring on his finger and he tensed up once more.

Staring at it he felt Louis staring at him and as he looked up Louis remarked, “Some joke huh?” Zayn couldn’t help but smile and was relieved when Louis threw him a smile back. Sighing, Zayn felt as his phone vibrated and digging it out he saw it was a text from Liam. Texting him back he looked up and remarked, “The boys are on their way over.” He watched Louis nod and as they finished up the last box his doorbell rang. Answering it the first question of Liam’s mouth was, “So when is the divorce or annulment?” Ushering his friends in he guided them to the family room and he knew they saw the pile of boxes. As Louis stood, Zayn remarked, “There is going to be no divorce or annulment instead Louis and I are to act married until management figures out how to fix this without making it known it was a drunken joke and without having the group split.”

Zayn could hear as the other boys took it all in and finally Harry laughed, “So your telling me you two have to act like a married couple? And Louis it appears has moved in?” Louis and him nodded as Louis spoke, “Yup you got it right their Harry.” This sent the Niall into hysterics with Harry as Liam merely shook his head muttering, “Great just great,” before cracking a smile and laughing along. The boys didn’t stick around much longer only really stopping by to get the news. As Zayn escorted them out the door he wandered back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

He felt as Louis joined him and the older boy rested his head against Zayn’s shoulder muttering, “It won’t be that bad I mean its not like we really have to change.” Zayn nodded and resting his head against Louis’s they sat there for a few minutes before Louis added, “I suppose since we are living together one of us should really consider making dinner.” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at this statement and remarked, “How about we compromise and both make dinner tonight?” He smiled as Louis quipped, “Fine I guess that works.” Chuckling Zayn stood up walking towards the kitchen with Louis following.

The rest of the evening went smooth with the Zayn and Louis returning to normal. Finally as Zayn stretched and yawned he realized that well he only had one bedroom. Shifting uncomfortably it wasn’t unusual for the boys to share a bed by accident but on purpose well Zayn had never had that happen. Louis must have realized what Zayn was thinking and quipped, “No worries mate, the couch will do for me.” At the offer Zayn felt even worse and replied, “But for all we know this thing could go on for months and my couch isn’t that comfortable trust me.” This caused Louis to chuckle, “Its fine Z. I can fall asleep practically anywhere it seems.” Nodding Zayn chewed his lip and spoke, “Okay but let me go get you some blankets and a pillow or two.” Returning he handed them over to Louis and spoke, “Night Lou.” He saw the older boy smile and reply, “Night Z.” He felt as Louis reached out giving his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

Climbing into his bed, Zayn had just snuggled under his comforter when he heard his bedroom door open. Looking over he saw Louis shift nervously in the doorway, blankets wrapped around him. Biting his lip he spoke, “Yeah Lou?” He saw the boy hesitate then remark, “Okay your right your couch sucks.” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh and with ease pulled up his comforter and scooted over. Taking this as a hint, Louis scurried over and climbed into the bed. Feeling Louis shift until he got comfortable he heard the boy add, “Thanks Zayn…” Shrugging his shoulders he spoke, “Sharing a bed with you isn’t as bad at least you don’t kick like Niall or sleep in the nude like Harry or even worst snore like Liam.” This caused Louis to chuckle and he felt as the boy snuggled deeper into the boy and with that Zayn dropped off to sleep.

The next morning when Zayn awoke and was a little surprised to find his legs tangled with Louis’s and Louis’s arms draped over Zayn’s waist. Yeah he knew Louis was a cuddlier but considering the circumstances he found it a little more odd. Biting his lip he was thankful when he felt Louis’s breath on the back of his neck lighten up and the boy yawn, “Sorry about that Zayn…” As Louis’s untangled his limbs, he suddenly wished Louis would put them back. At the thought, Zayn quickly rolled himself out of bed and spoke, “Come on and lets go make some breakfast.” He couldn’t help but smile as Louis asked, “Can we have tea too?” Nodding his head he replied, “Of course Lou.” He smiled as Louis scrambled out of the bed and Zayn couldn’t help but notice the way Louis’s shirt raised just a little as he stretched. Forcing his eyes away he turned and strolled out of his bedroom heading towards the kitchen.

As the two ate their eggs over toast, Zayn finally spoke, “So I think its best if we stayed in for the next few days because I feel as if we do go out the media will be all over us.” He watched as Louis swallowed his sip of tea before speaking, “That sounds like a brilliant idea and just think of all the cuddling I can do with you.” Zayn couldn’t help but blush at the remark and turned back to his food. As he finished he stood collecting his plate and settled it in the sink. Chewing the inside of his mouth he asked, “You want to watch a movie or something?” He watched as Louis’s face lit up before asking, “Could we perhaps watch that show Downton Abbey that everyone seems fascinated by?” Chuckling Zayn nodded and spoke, “Sure why not I bet I can find it on Netflix.”

Zayn smiled as Louis shoved the rest of his food down before bounding out of the room. Rolling his eyes, he gathered Louis’s dishes up and placed them in the sink with his before going to join Louis. Switching on his TV, he settled down beside Louis and quickly found the first episode for Season 1. Pressing play he sat back and watched as the show played on. By the time the first episode ended they both turned to stare at each other and Zayn nodded his head when Louis asked, “Another episode?” By the time they finished the final episode of the first season, Louis was curled up in Zayn side and Zayn had his arm flung around Louis. They sat their for a few seconds and Zayn spoke, “Perhaps we should stop and save Season 2 for tomorrow?” He felt as Louis nodded and spoke, “Sounds good because I need some time to absorb all I just watched…” Zayn smiled at this comment and as he stretched he felt as Louis pressed his body against Zayn’s as if he was missing the boys touch.

Brushing off the feeling, Zayn stood up and asked, “Care to order some take out or something?” He saw Louis nod and Zayn wandered into his kitchen to dig out the menu. Ordering the pizza it didn’t take long for it to arrive and as he paid for it he could see the delivery guy eyeing his ring. Putting on a fake smile he took the pizza and as he waltzed into the living room he announced, “It seems the world does know about our sudden marriage considering the delivery guy was eyeing up my ring finger and throwing me a look.” He smiled as Louis chuckled and as he settled down on the couch he popped open the box and began to munch on the pizza.

As they finished they sat there for a few seconds before spoke, “I’m going to get a shower then go to bed. Your more then welcome to shower after me.” He watched Louis nod and Zayn rose heading in the direction of his bedroom. His shower didn’t take long and as he wandered out of the bathroom he found Louis perched on his bed. Throwing him a smile Zayn spoke, “There you go Lou.” He watched as Louis scrambled to his feet chirping, “Thanks Z.” He waited until the boy was securely in the bathroom before dropping his towel and sliding on sweats and a hoodie. Curling up in bed he was shocked when he didn’t fall asleep but instead waited for Louis to appear. As his friend err husband appeared, he buried himself deep into the covers to give him some privacy. Finally after a few minutes he felt the bed shift as Louis climbed in and Zayn murmured, “Night Lou.” He felt the bed shift once as Louis replied, “Night Z.”

The two of them after the second day sort of got into a routine of things. Zayn would wake up to Louis basically spooning him and wait until the boy decided to wake up. After that, one usually made breakfast before settling down and watching whatever show they wanted especially since they had finished all three seasons of Downton Abbey by the third day. It wasn’t until the first night that Louis wrapped his arm around him and snuggled up to him without it being in the middle of the night that Zayn knew something was happening. He hadn’t shooed Louis off instead he actually relaxed into the boys arms and allowed himself to be held. 

The next morning he found himself in the same spot as he had fallen asleep in and he realized he was actually enjoying having someone share his bed with him. It was that same day too that that the boys would have their first interview since the “incident” as they had started calling it. Both Louis and him had rolled out of bed grumbling about he early call time but none the less dragging themselves through the motions of showering, dressing and eating breakfast.  
Finally as the van pulled up it dawned on them that they would actually have to act married today. Swallowing Louis had looked at him and chirped, “We can get through this Zayn. I know we can.” Nodding his head he replied, “Come on and lets go face everyone then.” Slipping from his flat the two rushed into the van and as they settled beside each other Harry remarked, “Don’t get too sappy on us today.” As Harry threw them a playful wink, Zayn rolled his eyes and slumped against the window. The ride was short but as they pulled up in front of the studio, Zayn winced at the amount of paparazzi practically blocking the door.

Taking deep breaths heard a phone ring and looked up to see Paul answering his phone. After a few brief words he hung and turned in his seat staring and Louis and him. Biting his lip he heard as Paul grumbled, “That was Kylie you two there are two hold hands or do something lovey.” He heard Louis chuckle and he cracked a smile, as it was obvious Paul was quite unnerved to have to tell the boys to do that. Feeling Louis grasp his hand he heard the boy crack, “You ready to show them our new found love?” Seeing Louis smile made Zayn smile and he quipped, “Come on then.” He chuckled as the other three boys threw them confused looks over their excitement but soon Paul was shoving the van door opening and they were sliding out.

Louis got out before him, so as he slid out of the van he felt as Louis snatched up his hand. Throwing him a smile the two instantly put their heads down and began to barrel through the crowd as security surrounded them. They heard as fans shouted horrid things but then there were the ones who were super supportive, Zayn couldn’t help but smile at them. Ignoring the flashes he was finally relieved when they entered the building and once out of sight of the windows they both released each other’s hands. They didn’t get a chance to speak as almost instantly they were all herded back into the dressing room.

As they entered it only took one look for Lou for Zayn to laugh especially as she grumbled, “I really cannot believe you two are so idiotic but it will be interesting to see how you guys squirm.” With that she pointed at Louis and chirped, “Lou in my chair now, I will start with you because I imagine this was your grand scheme.” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as Louis skulked over. It didn’t take long for all their hair and make up to be completed and them fitted in their interview outfits. At last just as they were to walk out they were shocked to see Kylie appear fake smile and all. She halted the group and eyes zeroing in on him and Louis remarked, “Remember to act happy and touch each other at least a few times.” Both boys rolled their eyes at her before as a group they walked onto the set.

Noticing it was indeed a couch, Zayn knew it wouldn’t be hard to put on an act or truly just be themselves. Choosing a spot he felt as Louis squeezed in beside him and the other three scattered around them. Zayn was ultimately glad when Liam settled on the other side of him and Harry on the other side of Liam leaving Niall beside Louis. They watched as the interviewer walked in with a fake smile and looked directly at Louis and him. They watched her settle down then motion for the camera’s to begin rolling before diving straight into the questions.

Zayn blocked most of the interview out allowing Harry or Liam to field the questions mainly concentrating on doing what Kylie asked. He hated that he kept thinking about making sure to throw Louis a smile here or squeeze his leg when before he had done it without even blinking an eye. Louis must have sense how agitated he was because he slowly linked their fingers and rested his head against Zayn’s shoulder. Resting his own Louis the two sat like that for a bit before a question pierced his ear. Trying not to cringe he heard the interviewer remark, “Well aren’t you two just the cutest newlyweds. Now everyone even the fans assumed it was Louis and Harry or Liam and Zayn but no one ever guessed that it was indeed in fact Zayn and Louis! So what made you guys finally come out?” 

Fighting the urge to pull away from Louis instead he allowed himself to slump against him as Louis chirped, “Oh it was just a spur of the moment thing. We love each other quite dearly and were sick of keeping it our little secret so we thought the best way to come out was just to get married!” Zayn couldn’t help but smile at Louis and blushed as the boy turned to look at him and with a grin nudged him chiming, “Right love?” Holding back a chuckle he nodded and spoke, “Right babe.” This caused the interviewer to give a slight awe and clutch her hand to her heart. Zayn was thankful when management made the hand gesture that told the interviewer to move along off of the topic because if they hadn’t it would look too suspicious. 

As the interviewer gave a slight frown before diving into the next question, Zayn leaned over to whisper in Louis’s ears, “Good job.” He saw the older boy flash him a smile, squeeze his hand and snuggle up to him. Zayn knew the interviewer kept eyeing them up so whenever he saw her glance their way, Zayn would just turn put his best dreamy look on and just stare at Louis which after awhile caused Louis to actually start to blush. He was relieved when the interview finally wrapped and was a little surprised when Louis stood up but instead of dropping his hand instead led him off the set. As Louis pulled him into the dressing room he felt the hand drop at last and something in Zayn actually didn’t like when his hand left Louis’s.

He blushed when the other boys piled in Liam remarking, “You guys play being married quite well.” He saw the look Liam threw them as Niall added, “You practically made the interviewer faint every time she looked over and caught you guys all loved up.” Rolling his eyes, he was glad when they all finished changing and started to be directed out of the building. They were close to the exit when this time Zayn made the first move and linked his fingers with Louis. He saw the older boy grin at him before they both ducked their heads walking out into the crowd. 

They could feel the cameras trained on them as shouts and questions were yelled at them along with the other boys asking how they felt. Zayn bit down on his lip as he heard Harry manage to reply, “We are very happy for them!” Finally as they climbed into the van, Zayn couldn’t help but lean against Louis. This caused some raised eyebrows from the other boys but Zayn merely shrugged it off, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done this with Louis before the whole accidental marriage. As the van took off he felt as Louis’s hand laid flat against his thigh and well Zayn didn’t mind it. The ride was quick and when they arrived at Zayn and Louis’s flat he couldn’t help but frown when the other boys piled out too. Glancing over he noticed that Louis was giving a small frown too and that made Zayn feel just a bit better knowing the older boy rather be alone with him then as a group.

Trudging into the flat, Zayn watched as Niall made a beeline with Harry towards the kitchen as Liam decided to drop down onto one of Zayn’s chairs. Looking over he saw as Louis beckoned towards the couch and Zayn gave a slight shrug before the two settled down on it. Instantly he felt as Louis curled up against him and Zayn settled his arm around the boy, it was a position the two had come to do when watching TV the past few days so when Liam coughed both only glanced at him before Louis asked, “Got a problem there mate.” He watched as Liam gestured towards the way they were before remarking, “Unlike the rest of the world we know you aren’t exactly uh well really married so no need to act like it.” Catching onto what Liam implied, Zayn blushed but as Louis made no movement to actually move Zayn spoke, “Its just cuddling Li. Nothing Lou and I haven’t done before.” He saw Liam flash them yet another look before leaning over and snatching the tv remote off of the coffee table.

They had just settled on a show when Harry and Niall walked in both chewing while holding some type of food that Zayn recognized as their dinner from the night before. Rolling his eyes he spoke, “Thanks for cleaning out the fridge their boys.” He chuckled as Niall blushed before falling down beside Louis and Harry following suit. The rest of the afternoon consisted of watching tv and just relaxing. After awhile Zayn had found himself mindlessly running his fingers through Louis’s hair and at point looked down to find that he had actually put the boy to sleep. Chewing his lip he couldn’t help but smile which of course caused the other boys to look at him and he slowly mouthed, “Louis fell asleep.” Liam and Harry of course understood him and luckily Harry nabbed Niall to tell the boy before the Irish lad got a little loud.

Zayn was relieved when the other boys finally left and unable to move because of Louis he merely flashed them a grin and muttered promises to text them later. As he heard the door shut, knowing Liam would double check the lock he snuggled down into the couch as far as he could without waking Louis. His eyes on the tv he didn’t know an hour later when Louis shifted then blinked open his eyes, it wasn’t until he heard Louis ask, “Where are the other boys,” that he realize he was awake. Letting his eyes snap towards Louis he couldn’t help but smile and remark, “They left about an hour ago.” He watched Louis nod before flopping his head against Zayn’s body once more and well Zayn really didn’t mind.

They spent the rest of the evening like that, curled up on the couch together watching mindless tv only getting up to see what food Niall and Harry managed to leave behind for them. As it neared eleven, Zayn couldn’t help but yawn and smile sleepily as Louis quipped, “Come on and lets go to bed. I got a nap in but you didn’t which is rare for you.” He felt as Louis crawled off of him and helping him up the two made their way to Zayn’s bed or was it their bed considering their was two of them sleeping in it now. Shrugging it off the two didn’t even bother being conservative as they changed into sweats and climbing into the bed. Holding back a sigh, Zayn allowed his eyes to flutter close as Louis’s arms wrapped around him and almost instantly Zayn was asleep.

Zayn didn’t find it weird that in the next few weeks to come that instead of being completely freaked out by how close Louis and him were getting that instead he found comfort in it. Yeah he had been best mates with the boy for two years but Zayn had never felt closer to him then he was until this incident. It wasn’t until a few days after that realization that Zayn realized just how close Louis and him had become.

The boys had all decided to go out to a club in sort of a celebratory matter even if it was just a way to avoid the day that was Valentine’s Day. Zayn knew that Kylie wouldn’t be too pleased that her two “newlyweds” where at a club getting especially pissed out of their minds. After waking up married to Louis, Zayn had sworn off the alcohol and had done a pretty good job of avoiding it until that night. They managed to stumble out as a group a little after midnight with Liam ushering them into the van before the paparazzi got too many pictures. Once in the van something overcame Zayn and he couldn’t help but grasp Louis’s hand tightly, the hand he barely had let go all night.

Through the whole car ride they laughed and Zayn couldn’t help but just feel a slight flutter in his heart. They both rolled their eyes when Liam insisted on making sure they made it into their flat and were happy when Liam dubbed them safe before slipping away to make sure Niall and Harry made it home safe. After that they both somehow managed to change before falling into the bed but instead of their usual cuddling something else happened. Zayn had rolled over to see why Louis wasn’t curving his body around his when he had been met with a pair of lips. At first Zayn had been shocked but it was like a switch was flipped inside of him and suddenly he was hungrily attacking those lips back. 

He felt as Louis rolled on top of him and Zayn simply didn’t care but instead he reached up entangling his fingers through Louis’s hair. He felt as Louis pressed his lips down harder onto his and Zayn nipped at Louis’s bottom lip becoming overjoyed when his mouth opened just enough for Zayn to slide his tongue in. He moaned as Louis began to suck on it and Zayn couldn’t help but find himself turned on. He felt as Louis’s hands moved up grasping his hair and he felt as a moan slipped from Louis’s mouth. 

Suddenly it was like something smacked them both in the face as they broke apart and both just stared at each other. He felt as Louis rolled off of him and biting his lip he was relieved when Louis spoke, “Uh sorry about that mate its just you know its been over a month since this whole thing happened….” Biting his lip Zayn remarked, “Its fine, I totally get it Lou.” Shifting uncomfortably, Zayn couldn’t help but realize how hard he was and all because of Louis. Just as he was about to roll out of bed he felt Louis grab his wrist and speak once more, “This might sound weird but are you turned on at all….” Swallowing Zayn turned to look at Louis in the dark and he replied, “Just a bit…you?” A few seconds ticked by and he sighed in relief when Louis added, “Yeah I am….Do you think perhaps we could help each other out? I mean if your uncomfortable with the idea I get it but I’m getting tired of getting myself off.” Zayn couldn’t help but bite his lip holding back a smile that Louis couldn’t see anyhow as the boy confided to him. Turning his hand up he linked his fingers with Louis and spoke, “Same here so maybe we could help each other until this who incident is worked out.”

With that he felt as Louis pulled him towards him and their bodies were pressed against each other once more. He felt as Louis pressed a sweet kiss to his lip and began to finger the top of Zayn’s sweats. Licking Louis’s lips it was like his way of telling Louis it was okay and the next thing Zayn knew, Louis’s hand was wrapped around his hard on. The older boy varied between squeezing and tugging at Zayn all the while still allowing their lips to brush against one another. It wasn’t long until Zayn was moaning into Louis’s mouth and Zayn couldn’t help but fist Louis’s shirt holding the boy close to him. With each new movement of Louis’s hand, Zayn could feel himself growing closer and finally breaking the kiss he moaned, “I’m about to come Lou.” It was like Zayn could feel the smirk on Louis’s face as his eyes fluttered close as the orgasm hit him.

Burying his head in Louis’s neck he rode out his orgasm and couldn’t help but mouth Louis’s neck as he did. Finally after taking a few moments to catch his break he nudged Lous’s hand out of his sweats before plunging his own in Louis’s. He felt the boy instantly stiffen and Zayn slowly began to palm the boy. Unlike Louis he was a lot gentler, slowly making the boy quiver beneath his hand. He could hear as Louis gasped for air and Zayn began to pick up the pace. After a few minutes, Zayn felt as Louis doubled over into his chest as Zayn felt the boy come all over his hand. 

Pulling his hand out, he waited for Louis to recover before reaching over and grabbing some tissues from the box on his stand. Cleaning his hand off he knew the hand Louis had used had already smeared all over his sheets so he made a mental note to clean them later. Finally as Louis lifted his blue eyes to look at him Zayn couldn’t resist himself from crashing his lips onto Louis’s. He grinned as Louis kissed him back and as he broke it he felt as Louis snuggled into his arms and with a yawn murmured, “Thanks Z.” Shrugging he replied, “Back at you Lou,” gripping the boy to his chest he allowed sleep to overcome him.

When Zayn awoke the next morning it was the sound of his phone vibrating against the bedside table. Realizing that his arms were still wrapped about Louis and that he was indeed being used as a pillow, he made no move to grab it. After a few minutes though he chuckled as Louis sleepily raised an arm into the air waving it demanding, “Answer the damn phone Z because my head is on fire.” Slowly peeling an arm away from Louis’s body he snatched his phone and hit answer without even looking at who it was.

He couldn’t help but wince in pain as Kylie’s voice boomed, “What the hell you two! I set up a reservation at the most fancy restaurant in town and instead you go clubbing! Like are you trying to tell the media that you two aren’t actually in love and got married by accident!” Getting used to Kylie’s voice, Zayn couldn’t help but bite his lip holding back laughter at Kylie’s words. Rolling his eyes he heard her take a breath and he dived in, “No worries Ky, Lou and I made sure to be all over each other last night at the club. Plus since we left so drunk most people assume drunken sex so I am pretty sure our cover isn’t blown. Now I should really hang up because I have got the worst hang over ever.” As he hit end he heard Louis laugh, “People assume we have drunken sex and who knew it would be true.” Grinning, Zayn couldn’t help but feel drawn to pluck a kiss onto Louis’s temple so he did. 

As his lips left his temple he felt Louis’s curl his fingers into Zayn’s and he sighed in content. They laid their for a few minutes before Louis groaned, “I suppose we should get up but I just don’t want to move…” At Louis words Zayn couldn’t help but murmur, “Agreed..” Placing his arm around Louis once more, Zayn snuggled down and they two just laid they’re drifting in and out before finally getting up. They spend the day curled up on the couch together recovering from their hangovers. Everyone once in awhile Zayn would find himself staring at Louis’s lips wanting to kiss them, looking away when Louis glanced at him he swore that he caught Louis doing the same a few times.

It wasn’t until a few days later that Zayn allowed himself to cave. They had been practicing for the upcoming tour, doing their best to act like they were learning their chorography all the while practicing their songs. As they broke for a break, Zayn couldn’t help but look over and just notice how Louis’s mouth wrapped around his water bottle. The way his lips glistened from the water as Louis recapped the bottle before tossing it and strolling from the stage. Hesitating, Zayn slipped off after Louis and followed the boy into the bathroom.

Flipping the lock, Louis must have heard it click as he turned throwing a confused look at Zayn. Biting his lip, he took a deep breath and before he could overthink it shoved Louis against the bathroom counter and crashing his lips down. Nerves swelled up in his stomach as he hoped Louis would return the kiss and was relieved minutes later when he found the boy hungrily kissing him back. It wasn’t long before Zayn was clutching Louis’s hips to keep him close and Louis was threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair. The kiss finally broke after a few minutes and both panting for breath, Zayn couldn’t help but blush and was relieved when Louis suggested, “Perhaps we could pick up tonight with this….” Unable to hold the grin back, Zayn nodded happily remarking, “I would certainly love that.” He saw something flash in Louis’s blue eyes and he struggled with letting Louis’s go but finally did.

He heard as Louis turn to use the bathroom and Zayn looked in the mirror fixing his hair back to normal as best as possible. After a few minutes, Zayn walked over unlocking the door and strolled out. Walking back on stage he caught the looks the other boys threw at him especially when Louis appeared and it was noticeable how red Louis’s lips look from their make out session. Running his tongue over his own lips, Zayn heard as Niall asked, “So what were you two up too? Putting on a show for the staff to keep up the charade?” Looking over at Louis the two exchanged several eye glances almost as if communicating before Louis remarked, “No, we weren’t. We just have come to terms that if we are going around acting like we are married we might as well get something out of it so we have been helping each other out in this whole situation.” 

Zayn swallowed as the words registered across the boys faces and Harry pointed at the two of them as he asked, “So you two have decided to make out with each other for fun?” Nodding his head Zayn remarked, “Yeah, I suppose so. I mean we can’t exactly go snogging girls in dark corners anymore so this helps relieve that itch.” He saw Harry nod then Liam remark, “I guess its better then being accused of cheating on each other but still be careful you two.” Before either boy got a chance to respond their mics were shoved into their hands and practiced continued. 

The rest of practice went smooth but Zayn was certainly too eager to get back to his flat. Acting casual he waved bye to the other boys and climbed out after Louis. He watched as the older boy unlock and swung open their flat door and as it shut he felt himself being pressed against the door while Louis spoke, “Time to finish what you started earlier yeah?” Biting his lip, Zayn nodded and practically slumped against the door as Louis’s lips attacked his. They stood there for a few minutes their lips working together until the presence of Louis’s lips were gone and a hand clasped around his wrist. He felt himself being tugged and he felt himself fall onto the couch.

Seconds later, Louis was on him and Zayn watched as the boys fingers made quick work of the trousers he was wearing. Lifting his hips up he allowed Louis to slide them down and off watching them fall off the couch to the floor. He felt as Louis’s fingers ran along the edge of his shirt before tugging it up and over his head. He watched as Louis really took him in as they well never truly saw each other this way and as the boy did, Zayn fumbled but managed to undo Louis’s trousers. Tugging at Louis’s shirt he grinned as the boy came back to his senses and with ease stripped his clothes off and this time it was Zayn who was taking it all in.

Brought back to reality he blinked his eyes as Louis asked, “We still good yeah?” Nodding his head he watched as Louis grinned and chirped, “Good because I thought I would try something different this time.” Raising an eyebrow his eyes widened as Louis licked his lips before easing his way down wrapping his mouth around Zayn’s hard on. Stiffening at first he relaxed after a few minutes and watched with half hooded eyes as he watched Louis begin to take all in. As he felt the pressure of Louis’s tongue run underneath him he couldn’t help but buck his hips up which caused Louis to laugh before pressing his hand down onto Zayn’s hip, holding him still. As the vibrations of Louis’s laugh surrounded him, he felt his cock twitch and watched as Louis smirked.

He felt as Louis kept running his tongue underneath his cock before slowly sliding it over his head. With each new movement, Zayn would let out a loud moan and soon he found his fingers twisting into Louis’s hair. After a few minutes couldn’t help but gasp, “About to come Lou….” He expected Louis to pull away but instead the boy merely hollowed his cheeks and gave one final suck, which sent Zayn into coming. Zayn watched as Louis swallowed every drop that came out and couldn’t help but smile as Louis leaned up placing his lips on Zayns.

As Zayn tasted himself, he could help but reach down and grab Louis’s hard on. Between the heated kisses and the gentle tugs he couldn’t help but smirk as Louis buried his head into Zayn’s shoulder. With each new tug he felt as Louis nipped him and as the boy grew closer the nips got harder. Zayn knew he would be bruised later but he simply didn’t care and kept coming until Louis moaned coming all over Zayn’s hand. Managing to grab a few tissues from the box on the coffee table, Zayn cleaned off his hand and just laid there with Louis’s head buried into his neck still. They laid like that for a few minutes until at last Louis raised his head and asked, “Food?” Cracking a smile, Zayn nodded and remarked, “Food.” With that both boys scrambled to get off and tug their clothes back on.

After that it seemed the two began to share-stolen kisses and hurried hand jobs. Sometimes they would be in the middle of practice and one would just look at the other and just know. The other boys always shot them looks when one would rush off the stage and minutes later the other followed. It wasn’t until Liam had finally convinced Kylie that the couple could be seen apart that Zayn found himself cornered at a dinner with Liam while Harry and Niall had plans with Louis. 

Shifting in his seat he could feel Liam just giving him a knowing look that spoke too many words. Lifting up his glass of water he sipped it and finally Liam spoke, “So what is going on with Lou and you exactly? I mean first your snogging and now I can only imagine what you’re doing because sometimes you guys come back from break way too happy or we look around realizing you two have snuck off.” Fidgeting in his seat he could feel Liam staring at him and finally with a sigh he spoke, “I don’t know Li okay? Its just like one minute I wake up freaking out because I am married to Louis of all people and the next I find myself enjoying being married to him. I just never have felt this way before and its weird.” 

Huffing he was thankful when their food was served seconds later and as the waiter walked away Liam asked, “Do you find yourself attracted to him Z?” Stabbing a piece of the chicken he ordered he replied, “I do Li which like I stated before just feels weird.” Chewing his food he heard Liam go on, “Maybe it’s weird to realize you’re attracted to a guy when you’ve only dated girls all your life.” Looking up Zayn admitted, “It doesn’t help that he is so cuddly too you know?” He saw Liam nod adding, “I know and maybe you need to ask yourself, are you in love with him or in love with the fact your not alone?” He watched as Liam took a bite of his pasta and the two ate in silence and was relived when Liam shifted onward to a new topic.

Zayn was glad to see Louis wasn’t home when he got back from dinner, as he needed time to mull over the conversation he had with Liam. Was he in love with Louis or was he in love with the idea of sharing his flat with somebody and someone always being there? Chewing his lip he flopped down onto the couch after changing and flipped on the TV. Choosing some random show, he settled back and allowed his mind to wander. Did he truly love Louis? Yeah Zayn felt his heart flutter every time Louis did something small like curl up against his side or ruffle his hair playfully. He could recognize the feeling as one he had before but this feeling had always been directed at a girl never a guy and that was what threw him. 

Jolted from his thoughts he heard as the front door open and seconds later Louis came strolling in. Looking at the older boy, he saw Louis smile at him and Zayn couldn’t help but notice how blue Louis’s eyes truly were. Biting his lip he knew in that moment that he had indeed fallen in love with Louis Tomlinson. He watched the boy shuffle out of the room before returning in sweats and flopping down beside him. After a few seconds he asked, “Enjoy your night with Harry and Niall?” He saw as Louis scrunched up his forehead before remarking, “Yeah I had a blast. We managed to actually see a movie without anyone realizing it then went to grab a bite. What about you and Li?” Shrugging his shoulders Zayn spoke, “We just did dinner and it was nice I suppose.” Biting his lip he added though, “But I did miss your presence by my side.” At that moment he felt Louis stretch out and rest his head in his lap before speaking, “Same…” He felt as Louis linked their fingers pulling them to rest onto his chest while slowly tracing their hands with his other fingers.

His heart pounding in his chest he couldn’t help but just stare at Louis and before he could stop himself he spoke, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you….” Realizing what he spoke he spoke, “Oh my gosh Lou I am so sorry I didn’t mean to say that!” Panic began to overwhelm him but he couldn’t move without having Louis fall but suddenly he felt Louis squeeze his hand twice. Looking down at the boy with eyes wide he heard Louis speak, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you too Zayn…” Suddenly the nerves in his stomach disappeared and he asked, “Really?” He saw Louis nod and remark, “Really Z.” Suddenly Zayn couldn’t help himself and leaning over he pressed his lips to Louis’s.

He felt as Louis dropped his hand, shifting but never breaking the kiss until he was straddling Zayn. Placing his hands on Louis’s hips he felt as the boy’s fingers ran through his hair. Opening his mouth just a little he allowed Louis’s tongue to slip in and he couldn’t help but suck on it. He heard Louis moan and Zayn gripped his hips harder. He couldn’t help but moan as Louis began to rock his hips against him and he could feel himself instantly harden. He felt as Louis began to grind against him harder, Zayn moaning against his mouth with each new movement. Finally after a few minutes, Zayn couldn’t help but feel himself come which must of set Louis off as minutes later he felt the older boy come.

As Louis began to rock slower, allowing both to ride through their orgasms until at last he stopped. Catching their breaths, Zayn couldn’t help but murmur, “That felt amazing.” He heard Louis chuckle before nuzzling his neck muttering, “It was.” The two sat like that for a few minutes before finally Zayn asked, “So where do we go from here?” He felt as Louis pulled away and locked eyes with him before chirping, “Well we are already married so perhaps we should go in reverse? Let me take you on a real date Zayn Malik.” He felt himself blush under Louis’s stare before nodding and replying; “I would love to go on a date with you Louis Tomlinson.” He watched as Louis grinned and remarked, “Great! Now should we tell the boys?” 

Wrinkling his eyebrows Zayn spoke, “I am pretty sure Liam has already guessed it. That’s what dinner was about tonight. He straight out asked me what was going on between us.” He watched as Louis chewed his lip before musing, “Of course Liam would have guessed it and I should have realized that with all the looks he was throwing my way.” Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle then ask, “Do you think Harry or Niall have realized it.” He saw Louis think it over before speaking, “Well Harry has been throwing his own looks our way but as for Niall I doubt it.” Zayn nodded knowing how carefree their Irish friend was then asked, “Should we invite them over tomorrow then and tell them?” He smiled as Louis nodded before pressing his lips to Zayns murmuring, “Yeah that sounds good now can we just do this.” Releasing his hands from Louis’s hips he tangled them through the boy’s hair and kissed back.

The next morning the two anxiously awaited the arrival of their three best mates to well tell them the truth. With minutes to go, Zayn suddenly felt as Louis gripped his face and pressed a kiss to his lips muttering, “Relax because if they see either of us worked up, they will start to freak.” Nodding his head the kiss broke as a knock came and he was relieved when Louis went to answer the door. He grinned and hugged each of his friends as they flopped onto the couch and as Louis walked back in Liam asked, “So what was with the sudden get together?” The two glanced between each other and finally Zayn spoke, “Well Li I took your advice last night and thought everything over.” He saw Liam nod and ask, “And the verdict is?” Biting his lip he was relieved when Louis chirped, “The verdict is that we both came to the conclusion last night that we don’t want this marriage to end and instead we both realized that somehow in all this craziness we managed to actually fall in love with each other. Also that I am taking Zayn over here on a proper date.”

Zayn couldn’t help but shift his eyes from each of their friends and saw Liam nodding with a smile as Harry jumped up shouting, “I knew it! I knew you two weren’t just living here as friends.” This caused everyone to double over in laughter and as it subsided Niall remarked, “Well I’m glad you two realized it before I locked you two in a room together and forced you to admit it.” This caused some confused looks and Louis asked, “So you knew then?” They watched Niall nod and speak, “It was quite obvious the first time you came back from practice and admitted to snogging each other then after that you weren’t that discreet.” Smiling Zayn asked, “So your okay with this then?” They watched their friends nod and Liam quip, “Of course we are? Why wouldn’t we be? Now next question when are you going to tell Kylie and more importantly management.” Looking at Louis it was like the boy knew what he was thinking as Louis chirped, “We may be married but we do want to properly date so give us a few weeks then we will tell them.” They were relieved when the others nodded and the rest of the day was spent hanging out with their friends while trying not to be too touchy feely around them.

Finally a few days later Louis pranced into the room and announced, “I am taking you out tonight for dinner.” Raising an eyebrow Zayn remarked, “Who says I am going to go out with dinner with you?” Throwing a teasing smile at Louis he laughed as the older boy chirped, “You love me! Now lets go get ready because it’s going to be the best date ever!” Rolling his eyes, Zayn rose from the couch and plucking a kiss onto Louis’s cheek he wandered into their bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to get ready and head out to the car. Sliding in, Zayn heard as Louis started up the car and soon they were arriving at the restaurant. Walking in, Zayn knew all eyes would flash to them but Louis merely ignored them and approached the hostess. Turning around, Zayn bit his lip as Louis grabbed his hand and spoke, “Follow me love.” Smiling, Zayn knew all eyes were on them and was relieved when they stepped into a more private room.

As they seated, Zayn couldn’t help but smile as Louis easily clutched his hand, holding it across the table while reading the menu. Louis caught him staring and Zayn couldn’t help but look down at his menu real quick. He felt as Louis squeezed his hand and the two ordered minutes later. As the waiter disappeared Zayn couldn’t help but ask, “You wonder if Kylie will get suspicious of she hears about this? She is usually the one to book our appearances.” He saw Louis shrug and remark, “That is one of the reasons I booked this room plus I wanted to be able to touch you without a million pictures being taken.” Zayn couldn’t help but blush and give Louis’s hand a light squeeze, which sent a smile to his face. 

They sat their like that chatting like they didn’t see each other daily and Zayn couldn’t help but note that Louis had begun drawing small circles onto his hand. Finally their hands broke as their food came and a comfortable silence fell as they ate. Dinner soon was swapped out with a shared dessert and Zayn couldn’t help but stare at Louis as they ate. He frowned when Louis paid the bill but gave a small grin when Louis tsked, “I asked you out, I’m paying.” As they stood, Louis intertwined their hands once more but stopped Zayn from walking out into the hallway instead pressing his lips to Zayn. He felt Louis’s other hand wrap around his waist pulling Zayn closer and finally after a few minutes it broke Louis whispering, “I needed to do that before we left.” Nodding his head Zayn remarked, “I’m glad you did,” and with that he allowed Louis to lead him out of the restaurant.  
They did a few more dates like that, Louis usually making the plans and taking Zayn out to dinner or sometimes sneaking them into a movie unseen. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Zayn did the asking. They were about to leave tour rehearsals when he had murmured to Louis, “I’m taking you out tonight. Its my turn to treat you.” He watched as Louis threw him a smile before remarked, “Good! I’ve been waiting for my chance to be wined and dined.” Laughing, Zayn rolled his eyes and they headed back to his flat.

It didn’t take long for the two to shower and be on their way, Zayn doing the driving. Pulling up in front of a small restaurant that he had come across a year or two ago before One Direction had really taken. Since then though he had used the place as his get away, a place he could escape to and be alone and now he was sharing it with Louis. He saw Louis raise an eyebrow and Zayn couldn’t help but speak, “Its small but the owners respect my privacy when I come here alone at times to eat so I sort of wanted to share my sanctuary with you.” He saw as Louis nodded and they both scrambled from the car. 

Gripping Louis’s hand, Zayn led him in and as soon as he stepped into the building the small bell going off the owners came rushing out. He felt himself getting engulfed in a hug and he couldn’t help but laugh, “Mrs. Thomas I’m happy to see you too!” As the women stepped back he watched with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Louis releasing him before chirping, “Now Zayn you’ve been married for how long and now are finally stopping in to see us? Shame on you!” Rolling his eyes he spoke, “Sorry Mrs. T we’ve been busy with tour rehearsals and trying to keep hidden.” She watched as she nodded before turning and remarked, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet Zayn’s husband. I’m Madeline and this is my husband Robert. We keep insist on Zayn calling us by our first names but he simply won’t.” He watched as Louis smirked and spoke, “Well I’m Louis and unlike Zayn I will call you Robert and Madeline or do you prefer Maddie?” He watched as she remarked, “Maddie is fine and now lets get you two properly seated and served.”

As they were seated, Zayn only had to nod and Madeline was rushing in the back. Getting an eye raise form Louis he remarked, “I usually get the same thing which is lasagna and I know you like it so I just ordered it for the both of us.” He watched as Louis grinned chirping, “Awe you ordered for me, how sweet.” He felt as Louis covered his hand on the table giving it a squeeze before adding, “So how long have you been keeping this place a secret?” Shrugging his shoulders Zayn remarked, “Ever since the end of X-Factor. I stumbled upon it one day and they instantly recognized me but treated me as if I was a normal person so it just sort of became the place I came to when I wanted to feel some sort of normalcy and get away from prying eyes.” Smiling at Louis he heard the boy coo, “So like you said before your sharing your sanctuary with me and I love that.” Flashing a smile he watched as Louis leaned up over the table pressing a kiss to his lips before plopping back down in his seat.

It wasn’t more then ten minutes later that Madeline appeared with two plates sliding them in front of them, flashing a smile before disappearing from sight. Cutting a piece of it he took a bite then watched as Louis took one and watched his face practically melt at the flavor. Smiling the two of them scarfed down their meal, hungry from the long day of practice and Zayn smiled, as Madeline appeared remarking, “You boys know how to eat!” Both broke into laughter and he heard Louis speak, “Well we had a long day of practices as tour starts up next week so besides for the twenty minutes to eat a sandwich we really haven’t eaten all day.” Zayn knew the moment that Madeline furrowed her brow that they were in trouble and sure enough minutes later she returned carrying two large pieces of chocolate cake. 

Zayn threw her a smile along with Louis before once again the two were chowing down. Finally as they finished both Madeline and Robert appeared. Louis and him stood and pulling out his wallet he handed them way too much money. Like usual they balked but like usual Zayn remarked, “Take it. You guys are too good to me and to Lou tonight too.” He smiled as Robert pocketed the money and hugging both of them, Zayn plucked a kiss onto Madeline’s cheek quipping, “I will be seeing both of you in a year then.” He watched them nod and he watched as Louis hugged both of them chirping, “I will surely be dragging Zayn back here the first day after we get home from tour.” This caused some chuckles but gripping Louis’s hand he led the boy out.

Climbing into the car he smiled as Louis chirped, “Thanks for bringing me here. They’re so warm and inviting, they seem to really love you.” Nodding his head, Zayn spoke, “Yet another reason I come here. When I am feeling really homesick and just don’t have the time to go home, I come here.” He felt as Louis reached over squeezing his hand and they started the drive home. Reaching home they trudged inside and changed before climbing into bed. Laying there, Zayn chewed his lip knowing he should sleep but at the same time wanting to do something completely different and Louis must have read his mind as minutes later he found himself beneath the older boy, lips pressed together.

Zayn felt as Louis’s hands ran over his body and Zayn couldn’t help but do the same, stopping to give Louis’s ass a squeeze. In an instant their clothes were scattered on the floor and Zayn had somehow managed to get Louis squirming beneath him. Peppering the boy with kisses, he slowly worked his way down until he was parting the boy’s ass. He watched as Louis scrambled before practically chucking him the lube and Zayn only had to smirk. Squirting the lube onto the fingers he began to work one finger in and after a few minutes added another. As he began to scissor he leaned up wrapping his mouth around Louis’s cock.

He could feel as Louis tensed around his fingers but as he moaned, Zayn knew that Louis was enjoying himself. Working in a third finger he grinned as he heard Louis moan, “F…Fuck Zayn!” Allowing his tongue to swirl around Louis’s head he hollowed his cheeks bobbing his head up and down. He felt as Louis’s fingers tangled through his hair and he felt himself being pulled up and off. Locking eyes with Louis he tilted his head almost able to read what Louis’s eyes were asking and questioned, “Are you sure love?” He watched as Louis bit his lip giving a nod before hissing, “Yes, babe I’m sure. I want you inside of me!” 

Grinning, Zayn removed his fingers and grabbing the bottle of lube squirted more into his hand before running it up and down his length. Shifting forward he smiled as Louis instantly opened his legs even more and Zayn moved to press his head into the tight ring. Watching Louis’s face as he slowly pushed in he saw the pain flitter across his face but before he could even think of stopping, Louis was motioning him to continue. Once he was fully in he waited for Louis to relax around him and finally Louis murmured, “I’m okay, go on!” Nodding his head, he began to slide himself out then in, picking up a rhythm and speeding it up slowly.

With each new thrust into Louis, he could hear the boy moan and watched as Louis fisted the sheets. After a few minutes, Zayn could feel himself building up and his moans began to mingle with Louis’s. Picking up the pace he bit his lip muffling a moan but smirking as Louis cried out, “F..Fu…Fuck!” The instant the boy silence, Zayn watched as Louis came squirting all over himself which sent Zayn into coming himself. He felt as Louis tightened then relaxed around him, feeling him ride out his orgasm as Zayn rode out his own. With a moan, Zayn finally pulled out and climbing up alongside Louis snatched a few tissues from the box permanently placed on their nightstand. Wiping clean Louis, Zayn instantly curled up around Louis smiling as the boy curled into his body too. 

Hearing Louis moan in contempt, Zayn only smiled murmuring, “I love you Lou.” He felt as Louis nuzzled his chest muttering, “Love you too Z.” Silence fell over them for a few minutes then Zayn spoke, “We should tell Kylie and the rest of management tomorrow.” He felt Louis nod uttering, “Agreed,” and Zayn smiled as Louis drifted off to sleep, Zayn joining him minutes later.

The next day they sat a long table, Liam on his one side as Harry and Niall sat on the other side of Louis. It had only taken one phone call for the meeting to be arranged and the boys to agree to be there. Zayn could feel Kylie’s eyes bearing into them as she waited for them to speak and after a few minutes Louis spoke, “The reason this meeting was called was to inform you of a decision Kylie and before we tell you we do have to tell you that the other boys do support this decision.” Silence fell over the group as Zayn watched Kylie register the words before speaking, “Go on then.” Zayn glanced at Louis and with a smirk watched as Louis chirped, “Well then Zayn and I are happy to announce that we are not going to get divorced but instead stay married. These past few months have been the best of our lives and we have fallen for each other. There are no words you can say to change our minds and with that I would now like to kiss my husband.”

Zayn couldn’t help but smile as Louis turned and pressed his lips onto his. Zayn instantly returned the kiss only allowed it to last a few seconds before breaking and turning to see Kylie’s shocked face as she stammered, “B…Bu….But this cannot happen. Management is going to fire me. I was brought in to fix this problem and I failed.” They watched her chew her lip and Zayn quipped, “You didn’t fail nope instead you made us realize something, now I think its time we leave since we have rehearsals in two hours and I have plans for my husband for those free two hours.” Standing, Zayn reached out and smiled as Louis gripped his hand, the two strolling from the room filled with joy.


End file.
